Not Just a Memory Anymore
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Continuation of 'Just a Memory.' What happened AFTERWARDS? I don't know how long it'll go for...(EEP! I accidentally deleted it and lost some reviews! -feels stupid- Sorry)
1. Special Meeting

A/N: Yay! Another thing on Rikku and Gippal! It's continued from my first story, so go READ. THAT. FIRST. Than review and come here. This story will probably only be two chapters or something—just to show what happened afterward...even though it doesn't show much. Oo

**Disclaimer**: The only thing that belongs to me in ALL the chapters of this story is the way I write-characters, setting, everything else belongs to them Final Fantasy people. That's right. 'Them Final Fantasy People.'

Rikku giggled as she undid one braid after another, an odd nervousness biting at her stomach. She hadn't taken her hair out of braids for at LEAST two years. But now was the time.

They _were_ getting a little old.

"So!" Yuna cried, bouncing on the edge of Rikku's worn bed in Djose Temple. "What did he say?"

Rikku shrugged, but a small smile tugging at the end of her lips made Yuna gasp.

"Is he going to ask you to _marry_ him?"

Rikku scoffed. "Yunie! Get that stupid idea out of your head!" Rikku winced as she pulled at another knot of braids. Her hair looked very different when not pinned up behind a bandana. And now that she was almost done unbraiding, it was long and crimpy after braids, cascading past her shoulders and making her look like some kind of summer goddess.

"Wow Rikku." Yuna hadn't seen her cousin in a few months, and already she had changed. She seemed more—mature, that's for sure. And now with her hair down, she definitely seemed older.

"You're so pretty!"

Rikku blushed a deep crimson as she finished pulling out the last braid. "You don't think it was a bad idea, do you?" Rikku saw Yuna shake her head vigorously.

"Come ooon!" Yuna whined, now seeming like the immature one. "Tell me what he _said_!"

Rikku just smirked. "If you can have your secrets with Tidus, I can have mine with Gippal."

The 19-year-old hummed an old song as she brushed out her rather knotted up hair. Her swirly green eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing Gippal again. Even thought it had only been a week or two since he went to go check out the excavations in Bikanel, it had seemed like eternity-especially since they hadn't left each other's side for two years.

But what _had_ Gippal said? Augh, she had a terrible memory...it was over that earpierce he had given her so long ago...he had said...he had said...

_"Don't worry, Goose-I'll be home soon, okay? But let's not meet at Djose...let's meet at the Moonflow. I have a surprise."_

Ah, that was it. The Moonflow-where the two had admitted love for _real_ that time. After so long of trying to hide it. But for the last two years they had been a happy couple-with exceptions from their constant tiff's and little arguments, of course.

The clock chimed 8:30 at night-almost 9:00, when she was supposed to meet him.

"What if ends up being-like-a new pair of goggles or something?" Rikku asked, admiring her now long worn hair. Different, yes-better-most _definitely_.

Yuna giggled. "Come off it, you know he'd be more caring than _that_."

Rikku thought of Gippal hanging her over the edge of the cliff constantly, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the terrible memory of heights. She laughed nervously. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Well, _I_ think he's going to ask you to marry him." Yuna finally said stubbornly, folding her pale hands in her lap. "You guys have been together _forever_. And you're a perfect couple!"

"Wow-I thought I'd never hear _you_ say that, Cousin!" Rikku cried with a playful smile, giving her pathetic swap on the shoulder. Yuna just shrugged as Rikku walked over to her small closet and started to decide what to wear.

"Wear red-it goes good with your hair."

Rikku grinned as she switched over to the red shirts. "I'll remember that."

She finally decided on a small, (rather tight) red string tank-top that tied behind her neck. She wore a brown/gray colored skirt that went down to her knees, and her shoes adorned their normal blue and white boots with the yellow strings on the back. Rikku touched her hair one last time, admiring its smoothness.

"Tada!" She cried, stepping out of the closet and setting a pose for Yuna. Yuna clapped enthusiastically.

"Perfect!"

Rikku blushed once more.

"Now get 'em, Tiger!"

Rikku tugged at Yuna's long braid. "Shut your mouth-it's probably nothing."

Yuna just gave her a teasing grin. "Whatever you say."

Rikku folded her arms crossly. "Yes. Whatever _I_ say." She saw her cousin roll her eyes slightly.

"What would you SAY if he asked?"

This caused Rikku to stop and think. She was nervous and excited enough about seeing Gippal again-let alone him asking to marry him! What WOULD she say?

"I dunno...what if marriage ruined the great relationship we have, you know?" Rikku slumped down the bed, her head in her knees, lost in thought. "But it'd be great to know we'd be together forever with a thing like that."

"Like what?"

"Marriage." Rikku replied dully. "I mean, I'm only 19! He has to have SOME respect for that..."

"It could just be engaged! Dona and Barthello are _still_ engaged. HOW many years has it been?"

Rikku gave her a dry smile. "Only 5 months."

Yuna fell silent, her lips pursed. "You still haven't answered my question."

Rikku sighed and lay flat on her back, eyes closed. "I truthfully don't know what I'd say...I don't want to wreck everything-I mean, suddenly there'd be all these responsibilities—I'd feel so clingy and weird-what if he hates me afterward?" Rikku's stomach was a twisted knot now, and she was on the verge of tears.

"What if marriage totally wrecks EVERYTHING, or he gets mad at me for being too young, or-"

Yuna patted her head softly. "Stop worrying yourself-Gippal loves you, AND knows you enough if you two are ready for it not."

Rikku snorted.

"Than you don't know Gippal."

The clock chimed quarter to 9:00.

"Better go!" Yuna cried, lifting the arms of her lying down cousin. "Come on!"

Rikku moaned, her legs feeling like lead. "Thanks for ruining everything, Yunie."

Yuna shook her head. "I'm just trying to help."

Rikku stuck her tongue out childishly at her.

"Help is a rather strong word, don't you think?"

"Out, out, OUT!" Yuna cried, shoving her cousin out the door.

"And don't come back until you have a rock on your finger!" Yuna waggled a finger at her and than slammed the door, leaving Rikku to her own vortex of misery.

A/N: Yay! Whaddya think? Different than my first: I know. Sorry if it's not to your liking! R&R please!


	2. Simple Misunderstanding

A/N: Second chapter! Longer this time, promise!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this chapter nor the following belongs to me-other than this pathetic disclaimer.

Rikku trudged along the path that led from the temple to the fork. The only reason she was at Djose was because she worked in the Machine Factions for Gippal. Hey, having a boyfriend means responsibilities!

"Stupid Yuna." Rikku muttered, trudging along at a snail's pace. She wouldn't be surprised if Gippal was an old man by the time she reached the Moonflow. "Now I'm as flitty as a newborn Chocobo."

"Good day, Rikku." A passing Al Bhed said, holding two fingers to his forehead in greeting. Rikku gave him a weak smile and a nod. It was nice to know other people than just her cousin and their little posse-working at Djose had given her great opportunities to meet new people.

Vhanat was one of them. For a while there she had been swooning over him-blond, curly hair, laughing eyes, and a wonderful tanned body. But the moment Gippal came back from one excavation, she had complete forgotten about Vhanat and was now only his friend.

Talk about commitment.

A wobbly Hypello passed her with a faraway smile. Rikku shook her head. Hypello's. She had always found them so cute and innocent-until they had tried to take over the Celsius-but that's a different story. One that will probably never be told.

Other Al Bhed ran past, carrying papers and parts and tools, all looking rather concentrated. Except for Vhanat.

She felt a slight pang as she saw him standing guard over the scooters at the fork. He poked at the machine with a wistful expression-it didn't suit his handsome face at all.

But even though Rikku was _fully_ committed to Gippal, there was no harm in helping out a friend-right?

Oh, but there is when you're going to meet your boyfriend for a very important, and SECRET reason.

"Hey Vhanat." She cried, waving at him and smiling. He just looked up sullenly and looked back down.

She frowned at him and stepped forward so she was close. "What's wrong?" All she got was a sigh in reply.

"Get fired from the Machine Faction?" She asked worriedly, hoping Gippal wouldn't do such a stupid thing-Vhanat was handy.

"No." He replied darkly, scratching at an invisible speck on the scooter.

"Break a machine?"

"No."

"Missed supper?" She teased, knowing his large appetite.

"_No_." Vhanat sullenly hissed. Rikku cocked an eyebrow, glancing at his face.

"Than what's wrong?"

He sighed. "This girl I really like—she's with—someone else. And he-he's doing something really special for her, and even though I thought I might stand a chance someday, it's all down the drain now." He sighed dramatically, and Rikku had a sinking feeling the girl was her.

"Oh-uh-know what the guy is doing?"

"No. But he was really excited about it...and I can't say anything, ya know? Or I'd be stupid to...I mean—yea." Vhanat glanced up at her slightly, his eyebrows rose. "Have you guessed yet?"

Rikku sighed. "Vhanat, I thought we were just friends..."

"But you were interested in me!" Vhanat cried, standing up abruptly. "You showed signs of liking me!" Rikku saw an anxious look in his eyes, an cringed slightly. He seemed almost crazed. Although that was stupid.

"Er-that was because I wanted to be your _friend_." She spat, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "Is English a foreign language to you?"

That took a moment to sink in. "Er-I mean-augh, that didn't work-it is..."

Vhanat couldn't help but smile as she blushed and flustered around. "I like your new hair." He suddenly spoke up, touching a runaway strand softly and tucking it behind her ear.

Rikku stopped in mid-fluster, her eyes stuck on the ground. "Vhanat..." She murmured looking up. It was time to just tell him to back off-she wanted her space.

But the poor, lonely boy took it the wrong way. Expecting her to burst words of love, he stood up and walked closer. Rikku took a small step back, but he didn't seem to notice.

What was he DOING? He better not-oh no-Rikku was about to turn around and run as fast as her thief legs could carry her, but in mid turn a strong hand caught her arm.

"You don't need to hide it any longer, Rikku." He whispered. She glared at him.

"I'm hiding _nothing_." She growled, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. This was getting just a little too uncomfortable.

He took a step closer, and with a scared expression, Rikku realized she couldn't get away from him. Vhanat had always been her friend-when had he become so love sick and needy of someone? And WHY her? There were plenty of other girls-she should introduce him and Lyana sometime, they seemed like they would be a good couple...

Her train of thought was cut off as rough lips brushed past hers. She froze again and struggled out of his grip.

"Vhanat-"She cried, his face WAY too close to hers. "VHANAT LET ME GO!" She yelled, louder this time. He grinned slyly.

"Too bad everyone's off for the day. We're ALL alone, Rikku."

Rikku whimpered, realizing Gippal would FREAK if he came upon them. She had seen his temper over the past two years-it wasn't a pretty sight. No wonder he had made the Crimson Squad—

She realized Vhanat's hot breath was close to her mouth now. She fearfully opened a squeezed-shut eye to see his usual happy eyes full of desire—evil desire, in fact.

This guy was sick.

His hand started to slowly rise up her spine. She struggled, but he held on tighter. "No need to struggle, Cid's Girl."

_Cid's Girl? That was GIPPAL'S, chum._ She scowled and tried to bite his hand. "Let go of me, you pervert!" She shrieked. But he just held on tighter, her sharp teeth barely making a mark in his leather gloves.

"I'm sorry Rikku..." He breathed, and for a second he seemed like his normal self. Rikku expected him to let her go, but he didn't. She let out another whimper.

"Vhanat—please—"

And with that his lips were against hers, in a rather forceful way. She shrieked and struggled, but he held onto the back of her head, his eyes rolling. Rikku shrieked again, and tried to get away. What was WRONG with him? This was so SICK, and TWISTED, and—

But she was interrupted. In fact, they both were. With a sickening crack she felt Vhanat's hands let go of her and his lips slide off of hers, and his body crumple to the ground. With a relieved gasp, she realized she had been crying silent tears. She looked up to see Gippal standing behind where Vhanat had stood. His eye was blazing with anger, its usual perkiness gone and filled with a fiery anger Rikku would have rather avoided. He didn't seem crazed, but he didn't seem sane-he seemed-scary.

"G-Gippal?" She managed with a sob. He didn't even look up. His heavy, steel toed boot dug into the man's stomach. Vhanat coughed up a little amount of blood. Rikku gasped. "Gippal, don't!" But it was too late. The overprotective boy had started to pummel the twisted Vhanat-his fists didn't even take a break while beating on Vhanat. He sometimes kicked his shins or stomach, just to get his anger out. Rikku ran around and tugged at his arm.

"Gippal! Stop! PLEASE!" She yelled, tears flowing now. She hated seeing him angry like this-it made her feel scared and sad, and as if all his problems were her fault. "Gippal, stop, NOW!" She shrieked, pulling at his arm even more.

But his eye was still burning with rage: and his fighting proved that.

"GIPPAL! STOP!" She shrieked right into his ear as loud and hard as she could. Gippal stood up abruptly, rubbing at his ear carefully. He looked around, confused for a moment. But seeing the crying Rikku and crumpled, bleeding, coughing Vhanat reminded him of what had happened.

"Rikku?" He asked, glancing down at her. She was dressed all pretty, and her hair was down. He brushed at it with his fingers. Rikku sniffed and ran into his open arms.

"Don't do that _ever_ again." Rikku scolded, gripping onto the cloth of clothes tightly. Gippal sighed.

"I'm sorry-I guess I'm just overprotective-"

"He wouldn't let me go!" She finally sobbed, her tears staining his shirt. "He's always been my friend, and suddenly he was all over me, and I couldn't escape, and I was just going to the Moonflow to see you—"She hiccupped, and Gippal shushed her and combed his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"It's alright-I'll definitely look into that. He's just a sick, twisted, bastard, he is-"

"Gippal!"

"Alright, alright, he has some _mental_ problems."

Rikku grinned. "Better."

"Always ready to please you."

"How late was I?"

"Uh-20 minutes, I think. I got worried and came down the path to see-"He shuddered and just hugged her closer. "Want me to kill him some more?"

Rikku just chuckled. "As much as I would appreciate it, I think we should at least take him to a white mage-he doesn't deserve to be just left here."

"I beg to differ." Gippal growled, looking behind him at the man. Rikku just pushed at his arm lightly.

"Sorry to ruin the night-he just looked so sad, and I asked what was wrong-"

"It's alright-it can wait." Gippal said quietly, still brushing at her hair. "I like your new hair." He finally added.

Rikku grinned, blushing madly. "Thanks."

"Look, I had-"He hesitated "different plans for tonight, but since it's a bit too late, what do you say we go star-gazing?"

Rikku cuddled into his arms more. "Perfect." She mumbled. "Let's just get that guy to a white mage."

Gippal sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "So we _can't_ leave him here?" He asked with a bit of a whine.

"Gippal!"

"It's just a joke, Cid's Girl, take it easy."

"I. Have. A. Name!" She cried, pulling at one of his spikes. He winced.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right for not calling me by my name."

"Sorry, Ki-Ru."

Rikku sighed. "You're HOPELESS."

"But that's why you love me, right?"

Rikku nodded. "SOMEONE needs to fill that empty head of yours with thoughts of me." She added with a grin and giggled. Gippal quickly ruffled her hair.

"Get a life, Cid's Girl."

"Only of YOU get a better comeback!" Rikku giggled back. Gippal shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Okay. I'll start my new life tonight-while we star-gaze."

"Sounds like a plan." Gippal said, wrapping his arm around Rikku's shoulders. "Sounds like a _great_ plan."

A/N: No, no, NO that's NOT what I meant when she said she'd get a new life.

God, I hope this isn't going to go on forever by accident. Next chapter will be last-I'll make sure of that. R&R please!


	3. The New Beginning

A/N: Ah God! I accidentally deleted the story, and later saw in my mail two reviews! SO SORRY you guys, I didn't mean to do that! –freaks out-

But-yea. I hope it's going –kind of- to your likings so far-I don't want to make this too long or anything though—I'm weird that way. I hate sequels, but I couldn't leave this couple alone. So I'm making a SHORT sequel.

Anyway, now that that's clear-carry on!

**That Old Wrecked Piece of Machina Used Against Sin**

Gippal sighed as he finally closed his eyes. Lying on his back and watching the stars constantly fascinated him-but they always made him so dizzy he could barely stand it.

Even though he and Rikku had been in a sitting position, the young girl had curled into a small ball, her head on his shoulder her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Her eyes were squeezed shut-no, it didn't look like she was having a peaceful sleep like those princess' the fairy tales constantly bored him with. He wiped at a stray strand of her newly let down blonde hair away from her eyes. He couldn't help but let out a comforted sigh. Being with her always felt so-so right. He closed his eye for a moment, trying to remember what had happened earlier that day.

He couldn't believe what that Vhanat bastard had done-why had he gone all over Rikku? _Everyone_ knew him and her were together. After inflicting a great amount of damage on that sick Al Bhed, Gippal had unwillingly brought to the white mage of Djose Temple-only for Rikku, of course. After he had been healed, Gippal had sent him on his way. Not fired him, but to go find a lawyer. If he remembered his words correctly, they were:

_"Go get yourself some decent alibi for what you did to Rikku! (Even though there probably isn't even one), AND, if you lose in court, you're never showing your face in-no, AROUND this temple again, you hear? You HEAR that, you—"_

But Rikku had cut him off. Poor girl had been through so much pain—he couldn't believe why any guy would do that to her. Yes, she was beautiful, desirable, happy-everything he loved about her. But that was the thing.

Everything HE loved about her.

And that stupid Al Bhed-he had gotten in the way of some _important_ plans of Gippal's...ones that he would probably never get the courage to bring about again. He had nearly died with queasiness just THIS time...he didn't think he could do it again...not for a long time.

And yes, he knew she was young, and probably wanted to go out around Spira and live life to the fullest-and he would willingly let her go. But he just wanted a _promise_ between them that would show they would be together forever, even if she DID leave for a while, she would have that to remind her of him...

He was kicked out of his thoughts when Rikku stirred. "What time?" She asked in a slurred voice, stifling a yawn and rubbing at her eyes. Gippal grinned and kicked at a small dent in the machine.

"Who cares?" He answered. Rikku replied with a semi-drowsy smile.

"Well, _I_ don't anymore." She stated with a purr in her voice. Gippal just smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it."

There was more peaceful silence. "How was it in Bikanel?" She finally asked, sitting back down beside him again. The oceans lapping waves were the only sound for a while.

"Okay." In fact, it hadn't been okay. Not at all. None of the projects were ready, half of the teams were disorganized or being ruined by sand storms, and that crazy, hounding Nhadala had flirted with him until he nearly went insane. So no-it had been terrible.

He could tell Rikku didn't buy it. With a shrug she looked back down at the ocean, twirling a piece of hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

"How was it when I was gone?"

"Eh. There were a lot of complaints...everyone always came to me, which I wish they _wouldn't_! I mean, when you add up all the people-holy COW it's a lot of work!" She looked up at Gippal, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "How do you do it?"

"Years of practice, my Lady." He replied with a cocky grin. "You get used to complaining babies who can't even handle a bit of work...now you know the stress I go through."

Rikku gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for ever doubting your skill, Sir."

"You're forgiven."

He grinned as Rikku punched at his shoulder lightly. Would she never learn?

If only...if only he had been able to do what he had had in mind earlier...but no...what had happened to her was more important. But still...

As if she were reading his thoughts, Rikku poked at each one of his fingers. "I forgot to thank you for saving me earlier."

Gippal tensed slightly.He hated talking about when he did things like that-his temper getting out of hand and nearly killing someone.

"Really-it was nothing-I just got so riled up when I came running down the path..." He looked down and kept silent for a while. A small hiccup from his left forced him to look over at Rikku, and his brow furrowed as he saw tears falling silently down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped one away.

"Fryd'c fnuhk?" (What's wrong?) He asked in soothing Al Bhed. Rikku hurriedly wiped at her tears.

"Er-nothing. I was just remembering earlier-and-well-it's a bit emotional." She admitted with an awkward grin.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothin'' to me." Gippal answered seriously. "If you wanna talk about it, we can...I'm just a little bad at these things."

Rikku grinned. "It's alright. Since I'm with you I can forget about it." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back.

"Good then."

The two settled back into comfortable silence. Some owl hooted off in the background, and thunder rolled in the distance. Gippal felt Rikku give a small shiver, but after giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, she stopped tensing up so much.

Finally, Rikku had fallen back into sleep. Though Gippal's whole body was nearly asleep and buzzing, he felt his eyelid droop, and decided not to fight the sleep-it was too powerful.

But he still had some thoughts whirring around his head before he zonked out. What IF he had gone through with his earlier plan? Would he and Rikku be together-forever, right now? Would she have said yes? Or would she be mad at him for asking at such a young age?

(You know what I'm talking about...)

That's right. Marriage. For nearly 8 months the word had rolled around in his head day and night, and for weeks he had planned the picture perfect way of asking her. They would be riding the Shoopuf out late at night, but the effects from the Moonflow wouldn't affect them so high up. The beauty of it all would send Rikku into astonishment, and she would thank Gippal a million times for bringing her here. And just as they got near the middle of the river, A large lily pad would float to the surface, and on the top, shaped out by lilacs (her favorite flower), it would read

"Marry me, Rikku." Uknowingly Gippal had muttered these words in half sleep, still thinking he was in his own little dream world. Of course, Rikku was still awake. She could never truly fall asleep with Gippal right there, when they had so much to talk about.

She froze. "What?"

Gippal moved a bit to stretch his limbs. He too looked around to see what her bizarre expression was for. "What what?" He asked. Rikku shook her head, nearly bursting with emotion.

"You said-you said-for me to marry you."

He froze, and his eye widened slightly. _Now calm down._ His inner voice said. _Act like she's insane, and that you didn't actually say it, because THIS was not the way to go!_

But when he saw her green eyes looking up at him, he swore he saw a glint of hope. And, heck, why not now? It didn't HAVE to be perfect-it'd be a story to tell the kids, for sure.

"Darn right's I did." Gippal said with a cocky grin. He awkwardly bent onto one knee (hey the think is rounded!), and fishing through his pocket, he found the little golden ring he had discovered in Bikanel. After a little polishing he had found three little diamonds encrusted in it, and now it looked as good as new.

"Rikku-you've been the light of my life ever since we were little kids. I mean, we had our arguments, and our difference's—and your overpowering glare-" Rikku smiled shyly, "but even after all of that, I realized that-as corny as this sounds-my life _would_ be pretty empty without you. I mean, no one to tease, or ruffle their hair—or no one to hug and to say "I love you" to...but you came into my life so I could do all those things-and that's why I love you Rikku." He grinned sheepishly, blushing as if he were a young ten year old.

"So, Rikku, will you do me the honor of...marrying me?"

_THERE! All done! Good job! Bravo! ...Now for the answer..._

He could see Rikku blushing, and sometimes that wasn't a very good sign. His arm was starting to get rather sore, and he nearly winced when his leg practically buckled underneath him. He gave a not-so-subtle-cough for her answer.

"Oh Gippal!" She finally cried, tears in her eyes.

_Uh oh...wrong move, buddy..._

"I've NEVER heard anything so sentimental from you!" She gushed. Gippal almost rolled his eyes, before remembering the situation they were in.

"And it was-it was _nice_ to hear that you care so much for me, and of COURSE I love you! But—"

_Oh Yevon, NO!_

"But I don't know if it would be much of an honor for you to marry me. I'm a big slob." She cried, smiling. Gippal just chuckled.

"I love slobs-they're the best kind of people in Spira."

Rikku laughed and leapt for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her hot tears on his skin as she cried:

"Of course I'll marry you, Gippal!"

A/N: Aw...how sweet. AGAIN, didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but all well. That's the end of THIS sequel. I personally liked the first story better, but-hey! A sequel's a sequel, right? R&R please!


End file.
